million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Persona Voice
Persona Voice is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 03 single. It is performed by Chizuru and Yukiho. The song is written by Erica Masaki and is composed as well as arranged by Akihiko Yamaguchi. Track List #Overture #Dreaming! #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Nagoya Performance Starts! #Alive Factor (アライブファクター) #Persona Voice #Cut. Cut. Cut. #Smiling Crescent #Decided #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Nagoya Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Usui kuuki no naka ni iru you kokyuu wa hidoku omokute Doushitara ienai kotoba hane o tsukete kureru no? Mitometakunai dakedo kurushii usui VEERU ni umorete Kakushiteru sore wa jibun yo honto wa shitteru no Makuake no shunkan ni doko ka de oto ga suru no Watashi ga (kokoro ga) mezameru (kanjiru) Sekai no iro yo kaware Anata ga mitsuketa hikari uso janai tsuyoku koe ni noseru yo Tashika na mono hitomi no naka itsuwari o nuida Persona Kono yo no dare yori yume o misetai ukabu kage ni negau no Todokimasu ka? Shinjite iru kirameki wa... Kitto eien ni nareru Miageta hoshi no asenu kagayaki urayandari shiteita no Kono mune wa sugu yuragu kara sono sugata akogarete Kikazaranai de irarenai no wa kizutsuku no kowai kara Tojikometa sore wa jibun ne honto wa shitteru no Tatta hitotsu nokosareta taisetsu na ano basho de Watashi ni (kokoro ga) modoru no (kaeru no) Marude koisuru you ni Anata no kodou to hikareau kara omoi uta ni nareru no Umareta no wa ima no tame ne maboroshi o keshita Persona Anata ga mitsuketa hikari uso janai tsuyoku koe ni noseru yo Tashika na mono hitomi no naka itsuwari o nuida Persona Kono yo no dare yori yume o mitai yo ukabu kage ni negau no Todokimasu ka? Shinjite iru kirameki wa... Kitto eien ni nareru Owari no nai yume o miteru Hateshi no nai yume o miru no Zutto kono basho de――― |-| Color Coded= Chizuru = Yukiho = Sekai no iro yo kaware Anata ga mitsuketa hikari uso janai tsuyoku koe ni noseru yo itsuwari o nuida Persona Kono yo no dare yori yume o misetai ukabu kage ni negau no Kitto eien ni nareru Marude koisuru you ni Anata no kodou to hikareau kara omoi uta ni nareru no maboroshi o keshita Persona itsuwari o nuida Persona Kono yo no dare yori yume o mitai yo ukabu kage ni negau no Kitto eien ni nareru Zutto kono basho de――― |-| Kanji= 薄い空気の中にいるよう　呼吸はひどく重くて どうしたら言えないコトバ　羽をつけてくれるの？ 認めたくないだけど苦しい　薄いヴェールに埋もれて 隠してる　それは自分よ　ホントは知ってるの 幕開けの瞬間に　どこかで音がするの わたしが（ココロが）　めざめる（感じる） 世界の色よ変われ あなたが見つけた光　嘘じゃない　強く声にのせるよ 確かなもの　瞳のなか　イツワリを脱いだ Persona この世の誰より夢をみせたい　浮かぶ影に願うの 届きますか？ 信じている　煌めきは… きっと永遠になれる 見上げた星の褪せぬかがやき　うらやんだりしていたの この胸はすぐ揺らぐから　その姿あこがれて 着飾らないでいられないのは　傷付くのこわいから 閉じ込めた　それは自分ね　ホントは知ってるの たったひとつ残された　大切な舞台　―あの場所―で わたしに（ココロが）　もどるの（帰るの） まるで恋するように あなたの鼓動とひかれあうから　想い　歌になれるの 生まれたのは今のためね　まぼろしを消した Persona あなたが見つけた光　嘘じゃない　強く声にのせるよ 確かなもの　瞳のなか　イツワリを脱いだ Persona この世の誰より夢をみたいよ　浮かぶ影に願うの 届きますか？ 信じている　煌めきは… きっと永遠になれる 終わりのない夢をみてる 果てしのない夢をみるの ずっとこの場所で――― |-| English= As if being in thin air, I take a very heavy breath How to put wings on these words I can't say? I don't want to admit it, but it's painful. Covered by a thin veil, I know that I'm hiding the real me The moment the curtains open, sounds echo from somewhere I (my heart) wake up (feels it) I'll change the world's colors The light you found isn't a lie; I send out my voice strongly One certain thing, in my eyes, is the persona that undresses the fabrication Wishing to a floating shadows, I want to show you my dreams more than anyone else in this world Did my wish reach you? I believe this brilliance… Will surely become eternity I looked up at the shining, unfading stars, envying them This heart trembles instantly, so I yearn to be like that Scared of getting hurt, I can't stay without dressing up I know that I locked away the real me Only one thing was left behind in that important place (stage) It returns (my heart) to me (comes back) It's like falling in love Because I was charmed by your heartbeat, my feelings can become a song Born for this moment, the persona erased the phantom The light you found isn't a lie; I send out my voice strongly One certain thing, in my eyes, is the persona that undresses the fabrication Wishing to a floating shadows, I want to show you my dreams more than anyone else in this world Did my wish reach you? I believe this brilliance… Will surely become eternity Watch over my endless dreams Watch over my never-ending dreams Forever in this place――― Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rd LIVE BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA 0312 - (performed by: Kanako Nomura and Azusa Tadokoro) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 03 (sung by: Chizuru Nikaido×Yukiho Hagiwara) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Visual Edition (sung by: Chizuru Nikaido) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Yukiho Hagiwara) Category:Songs Category:Persona Voice